


Dreambubble Hugs

by twinklepopo



Series: Homestuck Rarepairs [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hugs, seems more pale to me than flushed though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklepopo/pseuds/twinklepopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia checks on how death is treating Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreambubble Hugs

Aradia touched down in a dreambubble lightly. The ocean made it clear this was either Eridan’s, Feferi’s, or Gamzee’s bubble. The wrecked ship in the ocean told her that it was probably Eridan’s.

“Wwho’s there!” shouted a voice nearby. Aradia turned around to see Eridan fighting his way through a bush. Behind his hipster glasses his eyes were white and blank. “If you’re here ta fight me about the deaths I caused then just leave noww because I don’t have time for any a’ your wwhinin’!”

“Hello Eridan!” Aradia called back cheerfully, not put off by the rude warning.

“Medigo? Wwhat the hell are you doin’ here?” Eridan asked, finally making his way out of the bush and standing in front of her.

“Just seeing how death is treating you!”

“I’m fine…” Eridan shifted awkwardly, not used to anyone ever visiting his bubble for friendly chat. “Howw is everyone back at the meteor?”

“The ones left are surviving! …Look Eridan, I don’t really blame you for snapping like that,” Aradia admitted. Eridan gaped back at her.

“Ww-wwhat? You don’t blame me? I killed twwo people and our race’s last chance a’ survival, Medigo! I’m basically the biggest asshat there is!”

Aradia pulled Eridan into a hug. She was soft and squishy, Eridan noted. It was a nice hug.

“Being jilted like that by Feferi, having everyone hate you, being trusted with a deadly wand…it’s easy seeing where it all went wrong. And you’re repenting now. You’re not a bad person, Eridan.” Aradia pulled back and looked at Eridan, really looked. “You’re not a bad person,” she repeated.

Eridan hugged her again, hiding his face and his tears in her shoulder. Someone actually believed in him and liked him. Someone didn’t hate him after what he had done.

“…Medigo? Does this mean we’re in a quadrent now-“

“Don’t ruin it, Eridan. Just enjoy the hug.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked homestuck-rarepairs:  
> Eridan <3 Aradia?
> 
> http://homestuck-rarepairs.tumblr.com/post/29070424931/dreambubble-hugs


End file.
